¿Uno rapidito?
by Papaveri
Summary: Colección de flash-fics semieróticos publicados anteriormente en mi Tumblr. Multipairing, ocasional genderbend, rare!pairing o crack!pairing. Los personajes de los tags son los que aparecen en el último fic subido.
1. Polonia y Hungría

**Pairing: **Hungría/Polonia

**Palabras: **233

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Erzsébet y Erzsi para Hungría y Feliks para Polonia.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

–Eres superbonita, en serio. –Y Erzsébet se ríe, flojito en realidad, pero con fuerza suficiente para tapar el chasquido amortiguado y blando de los labios de él contra la piel del cuello. Feliks nota la vibración de las sílabas divertidas y llenas de aire justo en la punta de la lengua –Eres superbonita.

La mano de Erzsi -siempre Erzsi, mejor Erzsi- baja por la parte de detrás de su muslo, hundiéndole los dedos largos al moverse, quedándose en la rodilla y dibujando el contorno de su rótula con el pulgar. Tiene las uñas demasiado cortas como para que pueda notarlas, no como las suyas, con las que tiene que tener más cuidado; Erzsi sisea y le muerde los hombros con cariño cuando se las clava.

A Feliks le gusta besarla en la boca, con los ojos cerrados, tener que pensar un momento dónde dejar las manos -debajo del sujetador para que apriete los labios un poco, sobre sus dedos para que sonría- y cuándo quitarse la camiseta que empieza a picarle en el cuerpo.

Erzsi siempre le coge las muñecas cuando consigue tumbarlo; las cosas bajo _su _control. Le mordisquea el puente de la nariz, los labios, la clavícula izquierda, y Feliks suspira de forma poco discreta.

–No, no, déjatela puesta. Te queda bien –susurra.

Feliks sonríe enseñando los dientes, con el pelo y el corazón revueltos como los chispazos de una bengala.

* * *

_¡Volví!_

_De forma decepcionante, me temo._

_Bueno, como dice en el summary, esto es una colección de fics más o menos subidos de tono que he ido colgado en mi Tumblr. Tanto los pairings como el prompt (si es que había un prompt) son por petición, así que esto se va a quedar como "Incomplete" indefinidamente. Lo siento, pero no aceptaré peticiones en los reviews. Los voy pidiendo de vez en cuando en mi Tumblr, y me queda uno por rellenar de momento._

_Además de este, tengo otros tres, ahora mismo. De momento no me he repetido con ningún pairing, y el próximo que quiero subir es un Dinamarca/España. Espero que os gusten :)_

_¡Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo!_


	2. Dinamarca y España

**Pairing: **Dinamarca/España

**Palabras: **253

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Abel para Dinamarca y Antonio para España.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Tiene una cara muy de mar, Abel, con esos ojos de agua fría y norteña y las mejillas con textura de arena gruesa, ásperas y de color blanco rubio. Las manos viejas y llenas de cicatrices -de hierro o de madera, Antonio no sabe distinguirlas muy bien contra la piel de la espalda-, la voz profunda, desde el fondo de la garganta, aún relativamente tranquila y dentro de poco escapándose a borbotones. Antonio, en cambio, se muerde los labios porque le gusta el sabor de sus propios labios hinchados y pegajosos de besos.

La ventana de la habitación está abierta y el aire de fuera, empapado de sal, le hace cosquillas en las piernas y hace ondear las cortinas translúcidas con una suavidad de luz de luna que contrasta con los movimientos algo secos pero agradables de las caderas de Abel. Antonio aguanta la respiración un par de segundos antes de terminar y luego la deja ir toda de golpe, en algo parecido a una risa de fuelles de acordeón roto, con más aliento que voz.

Hay una gotita de sudor resbalando por el puente de la nariz de Abel, y a Antonio le da la sensación de que su piel color leche se está fundiendo, en una especie de deshielo atrasado de noche de agosto. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y hunde la rodilla derecha en el colchón cuando empieza a incorporarse.

Abel se ríe de verdad cuando la cama, silenciosa antes, se queja cuando él se levanta.

* * *

_El segundo de la tanda. No sé qué pensar de este, creo que me quedó un poco... ¿impersonal? Creo que podría haberles sacado más personalidad a los personajes :/c_

_No sabía qué nombre usar para Dinamarca. No me disgusta el 'Mathias' que creo que es popular en el fandom, pero la persona que me pidió este fill prefería 'Abel'._

_¡El próximo es un Italia del Norte/Polonia! Pairing que debería escribir más porque me gusta mucho._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	3. Italia del Norte y Polonia

**Pairing: **Italia N./Polonia

**Palabras: **257

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Feliciano para Italia y Feliks para Polonia.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Feliciano le pasa los brazos por los hombros, despacio, para evitar la marca roja, momentánea y molesta de los roces demasiado rápidos. Las marcas por presión le parecen más bonitas y uniformes, a Feliks le quedan bien a la cara aunque luego no se las vea nadie. Excepto, quizá, los labios, color rojo veneciano después de los besos de boca abierta. Esos son para que los vea todo el mundo, piensa Feliciano, en el museo de habitaciones angulosas de las facciones de Feliks.

_Eso ha sido una metáfora terrible_, se reprocha, pero tiene la cabeza en otro sitio. En los ojos y en el cuello y el pecho y la cintura y las caderas y los muslos de Feliks, que se separa de él para respirar y tragar saliva. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto y está a medio desnudar, con una de las solapas de la camisa por fuera y el primer botón de la falda desabrochado.

Y entonces se ríe, casi sin aliento, y a Feliciano se le pega la risa como si aún tuviesen los labios juntos.

–Más despacio, Feli, más despacio –susurra, flojito, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá.

Es que le gusta cuando respira así, el aire escapándose entre sus dientes con frecuencia, los ojos entrecerrados como un telón a punto de levantarse.

Feliciano vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con una mano en su rodilla, y el ruido tembloroso y grave que sale de la garganta de Feliks se le funde en la boca, untuoso como un trocito de mantequilla.

* * *

_Cómo me gusta este pairing, no lo sabéis bien._

_Feli y Feliks son la cosa más divertida de escribir. Feliciano me cuesta un poco, pero Feliks me sale solo, y es genial. También me gustan... ¿estéticamente hablando? La cuestión es que tengo que escribirlos más. Este me lo pidió la misma persona que el primer Italia/Polonia que escribí, por cierto, pero me salió muchísimo más fácil que _Monetina.

_¡El próximo (y último) es un SpaBel! Tengo un Estados Unidos/Lituania también, pero tendría que traducirlo porque está en inglés. Si a alguien le interesa, lo hago._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
